Love Through Time
by x.X.x.miss.c.x.X.X
Summary: It's similar to the movie Kate&Leopold,but for Edward, Bella and the twilight gang!Edward is a 19th century Duke, Bella is a modern day teenager.  How will there fates intertwine?Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this story is like a _Kate&Leopold_, but for Edward, Bella, and all the other twilight characters. BTW if you didn't know, _Kate&Leopold _is a movie! Oh and before I forget Edward is in like the late 1800's, and Bella's in the present!!! Alright Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight or Kate&Leopold**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Preparations

(EPOV)

I was getting ready for a ball. Technically it was my ball. My dear uncle, Carlisle Cullen, who has been like a father to me after my own father died, has set up a ball for me to find someone for me to marry. Carlisle and his wife, nor my mother, trust me with such a large issue as marriage. So here I am, in my room with people I don't even know, preparing me to find love, or at the very least interest, in of the ladies that will be at the ball.

"Edward! You're not ready yet?" My uncle said with an obvious upset tone.

"Well, uncle I have been very busy, and…" I was saying but then he interrupted

"Oh yes, you're always "busy" doing something more important. Don't you realize what is at stake here? Your families' reputation, your title, and your pride! How can you be so careless when it comes to your future?" Carlisle said, as though I didn't already know this.

"Uncle! I am hurt that you think so little of me! I do care, but I feel it's unfair to make me choose a bride at some silly little ball!" I said with pain in my voice.

"I do see your point, I really do. But you don't understand that this decision has to me made with a little more than your heart. Now, finish your preparations for the ball. Your cousins are waiting for you. Edward, try to enjoy yourself a little tonight." And with that, he left my room and descended down the stairs.

I was very upset and frustrated with my family for making me do this, but little did I know that this was the night that would change my life forever.

(BPOV)

Where was Chris? He was supposed to be helping me study for our college test. Chris is very smart, but when you're with him his mind seems to be somewhere else, or when you need him he isn't there. Like now, for instance, we were having our big test before Christmas vacation in Biology, and he promised he would meet me here in the library.

"Bella? We are going to be closing soon." Mrs. Hand, the sweet old librarian told me.

"Alright, I was just leaving anyway." I said, gathering my books.

The walk back to the dorms wasn't too long, so on my way I was trying to think of what I would say to Chris next time I saw him. Maybe I would yell at him for not showing up or maybe I would just act like nothing happened. I really don't know, but he deserves some punishment. ---

When I got back to my dorm I saw Chris yelling at some guy our age, through my window. Chris would say something and this mystery boy, who looked like he was right out of the pages of _Pride and Prejudice_, and the mystery boy would walk away, and Chris would have to chase after him. They repeated this dance a few times, until Chris led him into his building. So this is why he didn't come! He has a "guy friend". Oh jeez, I knew Chris seemed a little less masculine than other guys, but I never thought that he was…that he could be…ugh I don't even want to think about it. I think I'll go break up the party. This could really be fun.

So that's the first Chapter! It's basically just an intro, but I just needed to get started. Well, it might be a bit confusing, but I will try to explain a lot more things in the next chapter!


	2. Into Oblivion

Okay so this is Chapter two! I was inspired to right this chapter from my one review! Just imagine what 2 or 3 reviews could do…Well here you go, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight, or Kate&Leopold**

Chapter 2: Into Oblivion

(EPOV)

"Edward, over here!" My cousin Jasper called to me when I got down the stairs.

"Jasper, how are you tonight?" I asked, knowing he was having a much better time then I would be having.

"Great! My Father told me about what you are going to be doing tonight. My condolences are with you. I have been lucky and found Alice, but this is a lot of pressure for you." Jasper said, and I knew he meant it.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I am going to "peruse" ladies." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun." He said with sarcasm. "But Edward, Emmett was looking for you."

-

"Emmett, Jasper said you were looking for me." I said as I approached my best friend.

"Oh yes! Look at that bloke over there!" He said pointing to a gentleman that seemed like he was about out age. It seemed that he was looking through a silver device, and taking notes.

He looked ridiculous! He had some sort of jacket that was very…very hard to describe. He was wearing dark bluish pants, and the oddest shoes I have ever seen! They were half boots with laces and check marks on the side. I must say, I'd never seen anything like him before. He intrigued me, not only by his clothing, but it felt like I'd seen him before. Before I knew it, my feet were taking me off, closer to him.

When he saw me coming, shock crossed his face, and he bolted out of the room. My instincts said to stay here, but my interest said to follow him. I let my interest get the better of me, so I followed. He ran out the front door, and I, like a fool, ran after him. He escaped into the woods, about half a mile or so, and I was right on his trail. When he finally slowed I could see a beautiful meadow. I had no idea why he was here, but I was finally able to talk to him.

"Who are you?" Is all I was able to squeak out.

"I can only tell you, that I can't tell you." He said, confusing me.

"Wait, what? Are you going to tell me, or was that you telling me what you needed to tell me?" I said with an exasperated expression.

"Yes." This mystery guy said,

"Wait, yes to the first, or yes to th…"

"Oh just forget it!" He interrupted, "I have to go!" He said and then walked deeper into the meadow. He walked over to a well and it looked like was going to jump in, so I went after him.

"What are you doing now? Wait!" I said, as he jumped. I caught his hand, and had a pretty descent grip. That was until he started to slap my hand. I couldn't hold on much longer, but I just couldn't let him fall. Just then a strong gust of wind picked up, and I fell into the well, falling into, what seemed like, an endless decent into oblivion.

Well hopefully you all enjoyed it! I hope it cleared a few more things up…Well I'm not going to a "review if you want another chapter" author, but reviews inspire me to write. So if you enjoyed it you have any suggestions, review!!! Thanks to everyone who has read so far! P.S. Grammar may not be the best because I wrote it in a short amount of time!


	3. Something in the Water

Ok, quick recap just to make sure everyone's on the same page with me. **:P . **Edward is a duke in the late 1800's early 1900's. Bella is in college currently. (If you haven't figured it out yet, Chris is the one who travels through time.) Chris lives in the present, but went back to the exact date of Edwards Ball. But he didn't go on purpose, it was an accident. (This will be explained more in later chapters) A well in the meadow (yes THE meadow) is a time traveling thing. Edward and Chris are sent to the present, where they are seen bickering through Bella's window. All right, hopefully everyone is a more cleared up. Oh! By the way Chris is just a smart guy that Bella Studies with! Oky dokey artichokey! I guess this wasn't a "quick" recap, but I needed to clear a few things up! Ok here is Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: in no way do I own **_**Twilight**_**, or **_**Kate&Leopold**_

Chapter Three: Something in the Water

(EPOV)

I awoke with a terrible headache, I didn't know where I was, and I had to use the bathroom. This morning was not going the best. I had gotten up of this unfamiliar couch and went to look out the window. That's when I heard him behind me.

"You!" I yelled. It was the mystery man from last night. "I need you to explain fully what has happened." He looked at me with shock and awe. I needed a better explanation. Last night on our way back to his room , I lost my temper because he wouldn't tell me what was going. We were yelling at each other for a good five minutes until he gave up and said I should get some rest.

"I..I…sorry, it's just incredible that your really here." He said.

"This isn't helping the "explain fully" thing much." I said giving him a look of complete confusion.

"Here, sit down at the table. I'll make us something for breakfast." He said going to the mini refrigerator, "I'll explain everything as we're eating."

"Wow." I said after he finished explaining almost everything that had happened. Allegedly Chris fell into a time portal in his present time, which led him to my present time. Why that exact date I didn't know, but I hoped to find out. He also said it was dangerous to time that I had left. He made it very clear that I wasn't supposed to leave the dorm. I gave him my scout's honor. Good thing he doesn't know that I was never a scout…

"Edward, I have to go to class in like half an hour so we'll have to wrap this up." Chris said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, alright, what time will you be back then?" I said, so I would know what time to be back in the dorm. Good thing not to mention that to him though.

"It's a one hour class, but I will have to do some studying after class with my friend. She is going to be so ticked that I ditched her, so I'll have to make it up to her." Chris said with a sigh.

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard a knock on the door. Chris stood up looking though a little hole on the door.

"Oh jeez! She's here early. This isn't going to go well…" He said with a pained expression.

"Bella! I forgot to call you to tell you I couldn't make it to the study session. I'm re.." He started

"Forget it Chris. It was no big deal." She said with a nonchalant expression. It wasn't the expression that caught my eye though. This girl, who looked about my age, was one of, if not the most, beautiful girls I have seen in my entire life. She had dark brown hair that cascaded on her shoulders into soft curls. Her eyes were a lively brown, along with full lips. She had pale skin, and was petite. I felt like I had seen her somewhere, or as if she was from a dream…

---

(BPOV)

"Chris, why is your "friend" staring at?" I asked putting air quotation marks around the word "friend". When I saw his "friend" I was taken back. He was… gorgeous. Gorgeous can hardly describe how he looked.

"Wait, wait, and wait! You don't think we're…that I'm…with him…?" Chris said sounding dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah!" I said, getting my thoughts readjusted again.

"Bella, we're not, me and him aren't…." He said shaking his head.

"Just admit it Chris! It's not a bad thing at all! I'm actually happy for you! I was getting worried because I have seen you with a girl since…well never actually." I said, sounding slightly ditzy.

"Bella, I am not with him! Now are we done wounding my ego? Or are we going to make fun of my footy pajamas too?" He said putting his hand on his hip. I pointed, and he just got an angry expression on his face and through up his hands. "So not gonna happen Bella!"

"Chris you're being completely rude to your guest. You haven't introduced us yet. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." Edward said.

"I'm, uh…"Oh crap! I couldn't even remember my own name!

"You're leaving!" Chris said opening the door

"Uh, Bella Swan." I said to Edward after I remembered my name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Edward said in the most soothing voice. I turned bright red, and had a little giggle fit. Once I composed myself I realized I was going to be late for class.

"Well uh I better; umm you know, go and stuff." I said staring into his topaz eyes, which was a mistake because I hit a lamp on my way out, that made me turn red, again.

"See you, Bella" Edward said his eyes not leaving mine.

"Bye." I said backing into the hallway. Chris shut the door as soon as I got into the hall.

What was wrong with me? Why was I going goo-goo over some guy that may or may not be Chris' "friend". "There must be something in the water." I thought to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you are! Chapter three! I was so happy that I got reviews! I'm glad people are liking it so far! Thanx for all the support so far!!!! xD

P.S. I"ll try to keep updating as often as possible!!


	4. Early Lunch

I am over all, really, really happy! Everyone is great and has wonderful suggestions and comments! I am a little stuck on where I should take my characters, so if anyone has suggestions I'd be more than happy to consider them! Alright enough chit-chat, chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: in no way do I own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Kate&Leopold**_

Chapter Four: Early Lunch

(BPOV)

As Chris and I were on our way to our class, my mind was flooded with thoughts of the event that happened less than five minutes ago. I had a lot to think about, like; is Chris straight or not? If he is straight, what's up with his new friend?

Oh his friend…wowzerz. If Chris didn't want him I would gladly….wait what? I didn't want a boyfriend, Especially one that prefers wearing ancient clothes. I must say though, that he did pull them off quite nicely. But that didn't matter. I couldn't let myself open up to someone, just to end up getting hurt. Thoughts of my parents divorce came back to me, as well as thoughts of my last boyfriend cheating on me. I wouldn't…I couldn't let open up in a relationship and find out it was meaningless.

I didn't even consider the thought that he actually _would _like me too. With those topaz eyes…aww. "Stop it Bella" I scolded myself.

"Uh…Bella?" Chris said, "You're kinda making a face that's freaking me out."

"What?" I said zooming back into reality, "Oh, my bad."

"Well let's just go to class." Chris said, putting a bummer on my thoughts.

When we got into the classroom, the professor was at the front of the room wating for everyone to enter.

"Alright class, I have a lot of papers to grade today, so you can take an early lunch or use this time to work on your papers that are due in two weeks. Don't forget that it has to be double spaced. Go to work." Professor Mallory said with a look that screamed, I wouldn't even be here if my student teacher hadn't called in sick.

"Food! **(A/N) I'm not in college so I'm making some of this up)** I love when they give us early lunches!" Chris said, getting out of his chair, sprinting to the cafeteria. For such a smart guy he could really act like…a boy. "Bella, you coming?" He said, like why wasn't I as excited as he was.

"Well…"I started thinking I should probably work on that paper, "Bella, it's wing Wednesday! Hurry up!" He said, being impatient.

"Ughhh!!!" I moaned.

We were sitting at the cafeteria tables, Chris, enjoying his wings, and me, sitting my wings, staring at them.

"Well eat'em! Chris said with a barbequed face.

"Uh, now that I see them, I'll think I'll pass." I said pushing my tray towards

him, " I'm going to go get something to drink." I said getting up.

"Wait, you can have this." He said, pushing a cup with a straw in it towards me.

"What is it?" I asked staring inside.

"Uh, I think its Spite." He said.

"Oh, thanks!" I said taking the cup.

Just then there was an ear-splitting scream. From me.

"Chris, this isn't Sprite! It's water!" I said trying to recover from my self epiphany. I set the water down carefully on the table and, cautiously, backed away. Then I bolted into a sprint, heading for the door.

As soon as I got outside I ran back to my dorm. "Maybe if I take a nap, the water can't contaminate my thoughts!" I thought to myself, dashing into an even run back to the only place that I was safe from thinking. My dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so here is this chapter!!! Now the water thing, I hope, doesn't confuse you, but it's from the ending of chapter three. Well reviews are welcome ;) !!!!


	5. Conversation

Ok I wanted to post another chapter for tonight. I didn't have any reviews for the last chapter. :.( But it didn't put down my sprits!!! Here you are . ! . ! . !

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own _Twilight_ or **_**Kate&Leopold**  
_

**Chapter Five: Conversation**

(EPOV)

After being introduced to Bella earlier this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her cascading brown hair, her large brown eyes, I could have sworn I had seen someplace….

Well I had to find a distraction for the time being. I then realized that I had the same clothes on as the night before, so I looked around the room trying to find some decent clothes. It seems that in this time era, you just throw everything on the floor, mixing clean clothes, with dirty ones! I didn't know what was clean and what wasn't, so I just put on some clean slacks, and a warm sweater. There, I looked decent enough now.

I sat down, going over the conversation Chris and I had earlier, in my head…

"Well I am in college, studying to become a scientist," Chris said starting his explanation, "I was off in the forest, examining plants I hadn't seen anywhere else, other than this meadow. I had brought my camera to take pictures of the plants to take back to my professor. I realized then, that I wasn't the first to be in this incredible meadow. There was a well right in the middle of the meadow, and it intrigued me." Chris said, with closed eyes going over every detail, reliving it himself.

"I walked up to the well, and looked inside. I couldn't see anything, so I got on my knees to look farther inside, but I must have looked too far, because after that I was falling. It wasn't a fall that it should have been, falling into a well; it was more like a free-floating thing." He paused, making sure he didn't miss anything. "The next thing I knew I was in the meadow again. This time though, it was it _your _time and I really didn't know what was going on. I did know that I had found a time portal, though. It was like a crack in time. I knew I had to be careful not to interfere with the past. So, when you tried to follow me, I was quite…nervous." He admitted, "And here you are, in the 21st century."

"Well there are still some things I'm confused about." I told him, "Why, of all places, did you come to my ball?"

"Well there were a lot of people, and it just, I just wanted, I….I really don't know. It seemed to draw me to the building, it was almost…magical." Chris said, sounding shocked from his self-discovery.

"Wow." I said after he finished explaining almost everything that had happened.

Coming back to reality I figured that there were three possible things happening

I was insane and I will be put in the loopy pen

I am having an incredible life changing experience

I was dead

Personally I wanted to believe that it was B. because if I was insane or dead, it would really put a damper on my life…

I was getting bored, so I thought that I would go get a gift for Bella. "Wait what?" I thought to myself, "You just met her! Snap out of it Edward!" The 21st century was starting to have an effect on me. "Must be something in the water."


	6. Cafe' Meeting

_Well here is the sixth chapter, which I have put-off because I have been a little stuck! But I hope you all like it anyway!_

**Disclaimer: in no way do I own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Kate&Leopold**_

(EPOV)

I was…confused. I was in a different time period. I was attracted to a young woman who I hardly know. And, when I tried to find a present for said young woman, everything I tried to buy required money, Which I didn't have because, like I said, I am in a different time period.

After I had changed my clothes, I left Chris's room to explore life outside of the building. When I got outside I was appalled! There was so much more to this century then in my own. A few times, I actually saw a man and woman courting each other without a chaperone! Another time I saw this odd statue, that winked at me, which I must admit scared the living day-lights out of me. I thought "I have to get somewhere a little more…sane." So I went inside a little café to try to relax. When I got inside I saw Chris and Bella reading out of thick textbooks. Two things came to my mind; "Wow Bella looks pretty when she's concentrating." And "Oops, Chris wasn't supposed to catch me out of the dorm." I was debating in my mind if I should greet them, get a table, or leave. But before I could make a decision Bella looked up from her textbook and saw me.

"Edward?"

* * *

(BPOV) 

"Edward?" I called to the figure that no longer looked like the Quaker Oats man.

"Oh Bella, Chris, I didn't expect to see you two here." Edward said awkwardly.

"You didn't expect to find _us _here?" Chris said, "Edward _you _are the last person _I _expected to be here. I told you to stay at the dorm! But no that was to much to handle! Crap, crap ,crap! This could be messing up someone's existence or the fate of the world even! Oh no, this isn't good…" Chris continued rambling on about the fate of the world.

"So Edward, if Chris's is done being _totally _confusing," I said rolling my eyes, "Would you mind taking me to the movies? There's a really good one there that I have been just dying to see." I said flipping my hair. Wait, since when do I flip my hair? And since when do I ask guys to movies that I've been "just dying to see"?

"Of course Bella, that would be wonderful!" Edward said genuinely.

"Great! I'll just get my, umm," I looked into his eyes, which was a mistake because now I didn't know what I was going to get, "my…-"

"Jacket?" He said completing my thoughts.

"Yes, my jacket." I said smiling. He smiled back. I got my jacket and then we were out the door.

"So where is the cinema?" He asked

"Just about a block away." I said. I didn't know what to say to him. I'd never been on a date with a guy like…like _this_. If you could even call this a date. It was more like a…a casual group…

We walked in silence about the whole way there, mainly because I was tongue-tied. Then when we got to the theater the silence was broken.

"I'm afraid I forgot my money at…well at home." He said, and then smiled, as if laughing at a private joke.

"That's no problem. This one's on me." I said taking out my money out of my purse.

"Thanks." He said, truly grateful.

"So what show are we going to?" He asked, looking at all the movie posters.

"Twilight." I told him.

* * *

Ok so I know that these chapters are short but when sit at the computer for a long time and try to think about what to write i start to like get a headache! and i really didn't know what to write so I hope that this isn't too boring!! I have some pretty good plans for after they go see the movie, so I'll try and update this weekend!! 


	7. Bella's Favorite Place

_Alright so I know I said that I would update at the end of the weekend—two weeks ago—but I kinda kept putting in off! Sorry about that!!! This chapter is my favorite so far because this chapter was one of the main reasons I wanted to do this story in the first place! So read and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: in no way do I own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Kate&Leopold**_

(BPOV)

When Edward and I left the movies I decided to take him to one of my favorite places ever.

"Come on Edward it's just a little bit farther." I said as we kept walking. We had really become more comfortable together after the movies, and conversation came easily.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asked, smiling.

"Nope! It's going to be a surprise!" I told him leading him just a little farther.

"Okay if you trust me closes your eyes and let me lead you the rest of the way." I said stopping to tell him. He looked at me for a second and closed his eyes. I smiled, because he trusted me.

We walked for about two minutes, and then we were there.

"Alright open your eyes." I told him, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

(EPOV)

When I opened my eyes I knew where we were. We were at the place where Chris and I and been traveled. But Bella didn't know this, did she? No, no, she couldn't know.

I took my surroundings in, and knew why Bella wanted to come here. It was amazing. Hard to describe, because there are no words that _can_ describe who wonderful it was.

It was already sunset, which made this meadow look even more like heaven on earth.

"I like to come here and think. I can clear out my head and just relax." Bella said, "I've never shown anyone this before. You probably think it's weird, but I like simple things. There my favorite." She admitted.

"Simple things are my favorite too." I told her, smiling. I was smiling a lot since I met Bella. I couldn't help it.

Bella sat down on the grass and I did the same. We sat like that, talking for over an hour.

"Another one of my favorite things is looking at the stars." Bella said turning over to lie on her back, to stare at the now darkened sky.

She looked very peaceful, and I wanted to stop time and put that moment in a bottle to have with me always.

"When I look at them, it just makes me think that there is something larger than life. But I only know of three things that _are _actually larger than life." She said, "God, love…and King Kong." She said seriously.

I still to this day have no idea what country King Kong rules.

I was incredibly happy that Bella was opening up to me like this. I told her as much as I could without sounding like a complete loon. I told her about my cousins my aunt and uncle, my best friend and his wife. I told her how my parents had died when I was little. She was genuinely interested in hearing about me, just like I was about her.

When it seemed that Bella had fallen asleep, I realized something. Maybe I was brought here, to this time, because of something, or someone, for a reason. Maybe Bella and I were meant to be together. Maybe the fates would do anything for us to be together. Maybe, just maybe, there are four things that are bigger than life. The fourth thing is something that is uncontrollable.

Fate.

_Ok so this is the chapter that all the other events lead up to. This is that chapter that I really wanted to put in here because of what Edward finds out about himself. _


	8. Time Seems to Stop With You

(BPOV)

_To everyone who has read this story, please forgive me for my…absence of the story. I guess I needed a break to think about what I wanted out of the story, but I didn't think the break would be a little less that a year long. So anyone who has had slight anxiety over how, or even if, the story would end. You are not alone, I have had those same fears. I do apologize from the bottom of my heart for making everyone wait so long for chapter 8. I know what is going to happen, I think, and I will write much much more often. Please read, and review. Don't be afraid to criticize, that's what makes me a better writer, and please give positive feedback as well, it's what keeps me going! So without further ado…chapter 8, Time seems to stop with you. _

**Disclaimer**: **In no way do I own **_**Twilight **_**or **_**Kate&Leopold**_

Time Seems to Stop With You.

(BPOV)

I awoke and at first I was confused at where I was, but then I saw Edward sleeping face. Oh sweet Edward. All the memories from the previous night flooded back to me. After Edward and I had talked for hours, I fell asleep…in his arms. I blushed, and my complexion turned cherry red.

It was daybreak, and it is one thing I will never forget as long as I live. The way the mourning mist melted with landscape as the sun began to peak over horizon, as I laid in Edwards arms……

"What are you thinking right now?" Edward asked, which meant he was now awake. I really didn't know what to say, how to sum up how this was the most magical time of my life, without sounding like a total weirdo.

"I was thinking….about you." I said, ugh hopefully he doesn't think I am like a super creep right now.

"Really? Because I was thinking about you actually." He said, not embarrassed at all. I took a note to ask him sometime how he was so confident…..

"Bella may I ask you something? Please don't feel obligated to answer it, it's just a thought I have been having." Edward asked, looking slightly nervous but composed at the same time.

"You can ask me anything." I answered seriously and honestly.

"Have you ever….been with a man. In the romantical sense I mean." He asked looking into my eyes, like he was searching for an answer."

Oh.My.God.

This was an embarrassing topic and conversation for me, but I knew that I should give him an answer.

"Honestly? No. I know I couldn't, or wouldn't, do that with someone unless I was absolutely positive that they loved me, just as much as I loved them. It seems ridiculous how people can just give themselves to someone without even having some kind of promise or trust. You're trusting that person with yourself, and vise versa. How can how do that without knowing the other person is going to take care of you?" I spitted out, thinking that came out a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Bella, you are…."Edward started

"Stupid? Ignorant? Crazy? Ridiculous?" I attempted to fill in his words.

"I was thinking more along the lines of amazing, beautiful, pure, and….spectacular." He said looking astonished as his own thoughts.

"Oh, well…umm thank you. Hehe." I said, starting to giggle and blush that always reliable blush of mine.

"You are most certainly welcome" Edward said staring at me, like I was all of those things he said.

"So now I have a question for you," I said turning the questioning around, "Have you ever been with a woman romantically?"

He looked shocked at my question. "No, I am a true gentleman and it would be absolutely ridiculous of me if I were to take something so meaningful away from my future wife, whoever she may be."

"Perfect. That's what you are Edward, perfect." I said after he finished answering my question.

A few minutes passed and then my cell phone started to buzz. It was from my room mate, and best friend, Molly.

"Hello" I answered slightly wearily.

"Bella!? Oh my goodness you scared me when you didn't come back to the dorm last night. Where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She asked me in one long breath.

"Molly, relax I'm fine!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Well in that case I am going to go crazy red-head on you when I see you next." She said in an accent like she was from the "hood". "Do you even know what time it is? No you don't. It is 5:30 in the mourning!"

"Oh well, this thing came up and it was important." I said trying to make excuses. "Oh well I have to go do something over there…uhh bye!" I said hanging up as she was about to give me another lecture. And then I turned my phone off so she couldn't interrupt again.

The moment was ruined for Edward and I, and we both knew it. We both stood up at the same time, and then we headed back for the campus.

As we walked he held my hand in his, and I knew this was the start of something, and my would be transformed completely.


	9. My Everything

(EPOV)

(EPOV)

These last few days spent with Bella have been some of the most magical days of my life. We could sit and talk for hours, but we were usually interrupted by some sort of teenage problem. For example, Bella would have hours of homework to do, or she would have a class.

Chris was not very supportive of Bella and mine's relationship, if you can even call it that. He told me that I was endangering time by still being in this time era. But the only thing involved with time that I cared about, was if it would stand still. I didn't want the moments to go by so fast when Bella and I were together. Chris kept trying to persuade me to leave, to go back to "where I belong", but where I belonged was with Bella. I would not leave unless she told me too.

These few days I have been here have seemed to flow into a comfortable pattern. I would get up, meet Bella for breakfast and a lovely café, walk her to her mourning class, meet her for lunch, walk her to her afternoon classes, pick her up from her last class, and we would go, finally, to the meadow.

When I woke up this mourning I thought it would be the same, until Bella didn't meet me for breakfast. I went to her dorm room, but her roommate, Molly, answered the door.

"Hello Molly, is Bella here this mourning? She was supposed to meet me for breakfast, but she didn't show, I was just wondering if…"I started to explain, but she cut me off.

"Edward, Bella is…not going to be able to meet you for breakfast today, and probably for a while. Something….came up." Molly said, which added to my already worried state for Bella.

"Well is she here? Can i…"I started to ask, but the ginger cut me off….again.

"She's not talking to anyone. Maybe you should go." She said, in a strict tone.

When she saw that I wasn't moving an inch, she commanded me, "Edward, Leave. It's what Bella needs right now."

I could not argue with that, if it was best for Bella. So I turned and left, without another word. I could here the door shut as I trampled down the stairs.

As I walked back to the Chris's dorm room, the thoughts of what could be going on took over my mind. I needed to be with Bella, I needed to hold her, and to tell her whatever was going on would be okay.

I got back to the dorm, and Chris was gone. Fine, I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to have to explain myself to that uncompassionate buffoon.

As I sat on the sofa, being tortured with my thoughts, there was a knock on the door. I open the door and to my shock, I was welcomed with a warm hug. It wasn't just any hug; it was Bella's warm embrace. It felt like hours that we stood there holding each other, until I remembered that I needed to ask her something of great importance. I pulled away, and looked at her. Her eyes were red, from crying I suppose, she had no make-up on, and her hair was a mess. She was absolutely beautiful and perfect.

"Bella, what's the matter? Tell me what's wrong." I said attempting to soothe her. Then her eye's started to produce tears, then I took her over to the sofa, and rocked her as the sobs shook through her like lightening.

"My parents…," She cried, "Are…there….." More tears flowed over those brown eyes as she tried to explain, "Edward. My parents…died." She finished. Once I put everything together, I held her to me and let her explain anything, and everything she wanted to tell me about the situation.

Two hours and 5 cups of hot chocolate later, everything was explained, and Bella was in much better condition then she had been.

Bella told me her parents were on there way to come pick her up for the holiday season, since it's close to Christmas and all, and the snow started to come down heavily. They couldn't see, and it was slippery. A very dangerous combination. They were hit by another ongoing truck, dealing with the same conditions. Her parents died instantly.

We sat there staring out of the dorm room's window for hours, not talking. Just sitting there, watching the snow come down quietly on the cold December ground. Bella was tired, and right before she seemed to drift off into a heavy sleep, she told me;

"Edward? I love you."

And then sleep had captured her mind and taken her to happier places, places that would soothe her heart for the time-being.

She loved me, and I loved her. I would tell her so, as soon as she woke up. She lost love today, but she gained it in me. I will fix her broken heart and spirits. She had my heart from this moment on. She was my everything. I knew there would be no more, "her and I." there would only be… "Us." And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
